


The Intern

by skinsuit



Category: Gravity Falls, The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Dipper idolizes Jon, Dipper is 22 in this fic, Gen, Jon calls Dipper Mason, Jon is sick of armageddons, tw: smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23705023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinsuit/pseuds/skinsuit
Summary: Mason 'Dipper' Pines is the newest intern and research assistant at the Magnus archives. When his mentor the archivist, Jon Sims offers to advise him outside of work. Dipper leaps at the chance. Unfortunately, it's not the advice he wants.
Relationships: Dipper Pines + Jon Sims
Comments: 3
Kudos: 74





	The Intern

It was mid afternoon and for once the sky was a clear blameless blue, the grass was green and all seemed right with the world… seemed that is. Jon sat on the park bench finishing off his cigarette and waiting. A few minutes later a younger man, Mason bounded up his brown hair lazily flopped over his forehead and eyes looked brightly and eagerly at Jon. He took a seat next to Jon and Jon lazily offered him a cigarette from the pack. The younger man lit the cigarette an inhaled deeply.

“So uhhh Arc-… uhh Jon what did you want to talk about?” The younger man asked he had an american accent and his tenor voice still had a crack in it. 

“How old are you Mason?” Jon asked wearily.

“Me? Well I just turned 22 at the end of August,” Mason Pines said. “Why?”

“How old do you think I am?” Jon asked.

“You well I don’t want to be rude or anything…” Mason began.

“Tell me how old you think I am?” Jon asked.

“Uhhhh Forty-Five?” Mason said.

“I’m thirty nine,” Jon said “I know I look older and I know you look up to me. And I know how proud and happy you are to be working for the Magnus institute. “

“Yeah, it’s great! I can’t believe I got the internship, and you have been so well the things you’ve done, you’ve seen. I mean you are the Archivist and well—“ Mason rambled, then saw Jon’s sad weary smiled paused and took a drag on his cigarette.

“You started smoking just so you could talk to me more,” Jon said. “You just wanted to talk to me alone, and you decided the best way to that was to destroy your lungs.”

“Well uhhh I…. ahhh… yeah,” Mason said defeatedly. 

“You need to quit, this job Mason, you need to go back to America and forget about this, forget about the Magnus institute.” Jon said.

“What? NO! I’ve wanted to this my whole life and I have experience with these things… You took my statement you know about BILL!” Mason scrambled.

“Yes, yes I do.” Jon said. “I’m not quite sure what Bill was however neither of us need to stop another apocalypse watch the world reset. I can’t leave I’m in too deep, but you’ve only been here a year. You still have a chance Mason. You will be fine if you leave.”

“I don’t want to leave. I’m finally getting at the real truth of the world and you guys know the real truth of it.” Mason counters.

“Look you have a family that loves you, I met them when they came to visit you. Your twin sister and you’re uncles.” Jon said. “Get out while you still have them.”

“Why are you telling me this? Why don’t you want me here?” Mason asked.

“Because I caused armageddon and yes I did reset the world. However, it is as if nothing I did stopped the forces behind it just stalled it.” Jon said. “ It’s like it’s going to happen all over again and the institute isn’t there to prevent it, it’s the cause of it. Leave.”

Mason’s out hung open and he stared wide eyed at Jon. “Then we can stop it again!”

Jon sighed and looked away. “That’s as maybe. However you still have a chance to leave, I’m not saying you have to stop your work with supernatural Mason. Just don’t do it here. Right now you can quit, you have the option. You know what I’d have to do to quit?”

“….No…?” Mason began..

“Gouge my eyes out.” Jon said. “Even then I’m to tied into this place to leave, I’d get ill, and I die if I left.”

“What?”

“Yes.” 

Mason looked at Jon, they smoked in silence. 

“I guess… I’ll think about what you said,” Mason replied.

“If you respect me as much you say, I sincerely hope you resign Mason.” Jon said.

“One more thing, Arch- Jon… can you at least call me my nickname?” Mason asked

“Alright, Dipper.” Jon said rolling his eyes.


End file.
